


What Will We Do with a Drunken Sammy

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [4]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: After a hard week spent in the court, Sam finally won his process against Lunar Industries and you just have to celebrate it! And even though you didn’t realize from the start that it was the first time Sam actually drinks alcohol, it turned out that some red wine was actually a good idea…





	What Will We Do with a Drunken Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is probably an AU where both Sams survived and got back to Earth. My Sam is the first one we see in the movie (I was thinking exactly of him when writing it, so yep...) He actually arrived first and the second Sam is currently waiting for the rescue team to come for him.

Sam Bell had a really hard week. He had to spend most o his time in the court as his process against Lunar Industries started. You tried hard to give him as much support as you could, but you also had a lot of work to do, so you couldn’t see each other as often, as you would love to. You were sure everything’s gonna be fine though, and Sam believed in that as well, but he still was quite nervous during this week.

And now it all finally ended up successfully and you couldn’t be happier. Tonight you two were going to celebrate this victory. You were really excited about it. Finally you could spend a decent evening together, no worries about work or the court process, just you and him, enjoying each other’s company. The thought of seeing him soon, hugging him and kissing his soft lips made your heart beat faster.

You prepared for this evening. Even though you were going to stay home, you didn’t want to wear pajamas or something. This evening must be special, so you put on your favorite red dress. You managed to cook something for dinner. Cooking wasn’t really one of your great talents, but you tried your best. And you also got a bottle of good wine, because it had to be a celebration after all. In fact, you both needed to relax a little after such a hard and stressful week, you thought.

Sam was at your door exactly at the time you set. He looked tired, but his face lit up as you opened the door and he saw you.

\- Wow… y/n, you… look beautiful! - he said, looking at you delightedly, and you realized that it was the first time he saw you wearing something else except your laboratory coat or jeans, t-shirts and pajama pants. It was so nice that you remembered about this dress, because you were more than happy about his reaction.

\- Oh god, I’m so proud of you! - You whispered, hugging him tightly.

\- I missed your touch, - he said, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head. - Wait, are we going somewhere?.. Don’t think I look quite presentable, it’s just… I got sick of that suit I had to wear in court, so…

Sam was wearing simple grey sweatpants, a t-shirt and a colorful unbuttoned shirt upon it.

\- Oh no, don’t worry! We’re having a cozy night in, just you and me, - You said smiling and kissing his lips. - I’m wearing this just for you.

\- Oh… I’m flattered, - he caressed your cheek and kissed you a bit deeper. Your tongues touched for a split second and you shivered at the sensation.

\- Come on, - you said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the kitchen. - I cooked something for us, which is actually even eatable… especially with a glass of red wine.

\- Sounds awesome! - Sam agreed.

***

Turned out you actually could cook rather well when you were inspired. The food was really tasty; you admitted it despite of your usual self-criticism. The wine was also great. It’s been a while since you’ve had a drink or two, so now you just enjoyed it. Sam seemed to enjoy as well, his tension disappeared little by little with every sip, and he looked relaxed and happy. And you just loved to see him smiling.

After the meal you just casually took your plates and went to the sink to wash them. Afterwards you planned to move to the sofa in the living room and watch a movie and then go to bed. By going to bed you didn’t mean just sleeping of course… You haven’t been together for some time so you were sure something is gonna happen… But you totally didn’t expect him to approach you from behind as you were washing the dishes. A surprised gasp escaped you as he suddenly grabbed you by the waist quite tightly. His lips left sloppy kisses on your neck, and his hands went from your waist to your hips, under the skirt of your dress. Your skin broke into goosebumps, as he pressed your body closer to his and you suddenly felt his bulge against your butt. Sam nibbled on your earlobe and whispered into your ear:

\- Hey babe, you look so… hot… hotdamn sexy in this dress…

His breath was hot against your skin, and you heard him stumbling on his words a little… Wait, was he drunk?.. But you both didn’t drink that much… Suddenly the realization hit you.

\- Sam… - you turned to face him, placed your hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

\- What? - He asked, grinning at you a little stupidly.

\- Sam, tell me… You didn’t drink alcohol before, did you?..

\- Umm yes… no… ughh… - Sam frowned, looking confused, then smiled helplessly. - No, I guess I didn’t. These fake memories, you know, they are so con… fusing, - he stumbled again, and you couldn’t suppress a giggle. He looked silly but so cute at the moment.

\- Okaaay than, my little drunken sailor… - You said with a chuckle, placing your hands on his shoulders softly. - Let’s get you to bed, shall we? I think you need some sleep…

\- No, - His tone was suddenly firm and his voice slightly hoarse with desire, - I need  ** _you_**. Right now.

The next thing you remember were his lips crushing on yours instantly, and the kiss was so intense that you found yourself pressed against the wall of your kitchen. Your wrists were also pinned to the wall with his hands so you could do nothing except gasping raggedly as he kissed you hungrily, his warm tongue exploring your mouth with sudden enthusiasm.

You almost forgot how to breathe. You’ve never seen Sam Bell like that. He was always so sweet and gentle with you, and now he was so rough and impatient. Probably that was all this tension he experienced the whole week, plus he really missed you being close… All this and a little bit of alcohol made him almost relentless, craving for your body and your touch. And… You didn’t want to stop him.

The heat was pulsing already between your legs as you felt him pressing against you. He let go of your wrists as his hands slid down your body. His lips were on your neck, nibbling and sucking sensitive skin right under your jawline and you bit your lip at the sensation. His fingers were already under the skirt of your dress, on your hips, moving to your aching pussy, and you instinctively parted your legs allowing him a better access. Sam kept kissing, biting and sucking your throat and your collar bone eagerly as he moved your panties aside and you let out a stifled moan as his hand brushed against your slit. His finger darted across your clit and began to rub it fast and hard, almost painfully, but in a good way. It lasted for a minute or so, and then you shuddered as Sam pushed his both index and middle fingers inside you. You whimpered, tugging on his messy hair desperately and rocked your hips as his fingers steadily pumped in you. It’s too much. Sam is so rough, but so passionate, his light stubble brushes against your skin as he keeps sucking and biting, his fingers inside your pussy… It’s all too much, and in only a few moments you cry out of pleasure, coming on his fingers. Your knees became weak, as an orgasm overwhelmed you, but Sam managed to hold you in place. You marveled at how he did that in his condition.

Sam didn’t give you any chance to recover. His shaking hands were already tugging down your panties, and his sweatpants were also easy to get rid of. He was desperate and impatient, and almost as soon as he hoisted you up and you put your legs around his waist, his rock hard cock practically slammed into you causing you scream and dig your nails deep into his shoulders.

\- Sam!… It’s too… - “hard”, you wanted to say but another deep and hard thrust caused you moan loudly and left your breathless. Absolutely unable to speak, you could only pant and moan, stuck between him and the wall, as his hips moved in a fast pace and he fucked you the hardest way you’ve ever experienced. You realized it wasn’t actually  ** _too_**  hard, as your pussy was already soaking wet after your first climax. It was exactly as hard as you needed, and he felt good inside you. You liked the way Sam was breathing heavily, while pumping his cock into you, his face buried into the crook of your neck, you liked the moaning and grunting noises of pleasure he made, and you clung to him desperately, feeling your walls tighten and your second climax approaching. Sam was close too, he moaned raggedly, and this sound was so delightful that it was enough to finally send you over the edge. Your pussy clenched around his dick and his breath catched as he came too, his body shuddering and his hands squeezing your buttocks under the dress.

He remained inside you for a little while and you loved this. You loved feeling him so close to you. His face into your neck, his breath tickling your skin, his fast heartbeat calming down little by little. You caressed his hair, scratching the back of his head gently, and he purred into the crook of your neck like a big cat, soft under your touch.

***

You woke up early in the morning and were just lying in bed looking at him sleeping. His face was incredibly soft and innocent and it made your heart shrink with tenderness. You got off the bed as quiet as possible, as you didn’t want to disturb him, and went to the bathroom. You took a shower and was standing in front of the mirror and brushing your teeth as the door opened and Sam appeared. He looked totally messed up, but his smile was soft and happy.

\- Heeey… - He whispered, hugging you from behind and placing a gentle kiss on your shoulder, his voice a little hoarse after sleep. - Good morning.

\- Good morning, - you replied, turning to kiss his lips and rumple his messy hair. - How are you feeling?

\- My head hurts… - He winced, but then looked at you with a chuckle, - Guess it’s my first real hangover, huh?

\- Aww, poor baby, - you rose on your tiptoes to kiss his forehead and temples. - Do you remember anything from last night?..

\- Oh, I remember everything! It was really good and… - He stumbled, looking at you carefully. - Oh, babe… was I too rough with you?..

He looked like a puppy.

\- Oh gosh, no, - you assured. - It was just the right amount of roughness, and I loved it too, it was great!

\- But… - his hand reached out to touch your neck. And you realized what made him so confused. Yesterday’s sucking and biting left its marks on your skin.

\- Oh, Sam, it’s totally fine! It was totally worth it, - you smirked. - And besides… I also left you some marks, look.

You touched little scratches you left yesterday on his shoulders. He smiled.

\- It’s not a big deal.

\- So are mine, - you shrugged.

\- Yesterday was awesome, stop worrying about it, - you continued, kissing him on the cheek. - I love you.

\- I love you too, - he replied softly, as he put his hands on your waist and bent down to place a gentle kiss on each of the marks on your neck.


End file.
